


No Matter The Time

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Soulmates Are Forever, No Matter the Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Edwin Jarvis, Beta Maria Stark, Beta/Beta, Better Parent Howard Stark, Do Not Fall From Trains, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Frigga is where Marks come from, Frigga's Watching Pool, Gen, Godmother Peggy Carter, Godson Tony Stark, Good Father Loki, Good Mother Frigga, How Do I Tag, I'm Sure I've Missed Something, Italian-American Character, Kid Tony Stark, Less Of An Asshole Howard Stark, M/M, Man Out of Time, Mentions of The Ice, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Really Character Death, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Peggy Carter, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, Protective Grandmother Frigga, Really? - Freeform, Still Obsessed but Better Howard Stark, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad Verse, Warning: Do Not Put Airplanes Into Water, Yelling, alpha howard stark, do not try this at home, prankster loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: A tale of the missing parts ofSoulmates Are Forever.~A changed world where Howard isn't as much of a dick, Peggy has more of a hand in raising her godson, soulmates are decided long before birth, and Triads are the romantic pairing of the world.**Posted unchronologically, but put into chronological order.**





	1. Alpha-Agent Margaret Annette Carter of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings!
> 
> I know you're waiting on new chapters for everything else, and I am working on it! Don't worry, I assure you that there will be things that come out soon!
> 
> However, I have several parts of this, and I promised this would come out this year, so here it is!
> 
> Additionally, I have edited my Patreon again, so feel free to check it out. (This will be the permanent rewards for the time being - I will, of course, add and remove things, but the prices shouldn't change too much.)
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> **Edit (8.6.18):** I came up with a poll for everyone, to see what you want to see in this work. It'll be in the end notes.

Alpha-Agent Margaret Carter was a woman of many things, but emotional outbursts was not one of them. She prided herself on keeping calm in the face of even the direst of events but this? This was destroying. This, if she hadn’t been prepared for the day she found him, would have driven her to the bottom of a bottle. (Most likely a bottle of shitty whiskey, but what have you.)

Sitting in front of her was a piece of thick blue-tinted paper with beautiful black calligraphy across most of the page, excluding the bottom left corner where a cartoon image of a dark brown teddy bear with a lighter belly and a big dark blue bow was printed. It wasn’t the paper itself that was so distressing but the announcement on the page. An announcement that she had been expecting, yes, but the contents? Absolutely not.

**Alpha Howard and Beta Maria Stark are pleased to announce the birth of:**

**Omega Anthony Edward Stark**

**At 12:43 PM on May 29 th, 1981;**

**Weighing a stunning 8 lbs, 9 oz.;**

**And 21 ½ inches in length.**

She couldn’t believe it. The mate that had been missing for her friends was _now_ being born – many years after they’d vanished and to their friend none-the-less. She could only imagine how this was going to go when Howard finally found out about this. He was already crazy about finding them, and this would only make it worse – if only so that Anthony had somewhere to go to pay respects to his mates.

She grabbed the page from the desk top, and taking a key from the tiny cubby on the underside of the middle drawer, unlocked the top left drawer. She stared at the only two files in the drawer for a long moment before she dropped the page on top and closed the drawer again, locking up her problem for the time being. There would be time to figure this out, but not right now. Right now she needed a distraction.

She took a deep breath before going to find her husband and wife as well as their children. She needed a break from all of this.

# ~JSASJ~

She pushed the button for the buzzer to the gate, breathing deeply through her nose as she looked at the files in the seat next to her. The gates opened after a long buzz, sliding open in a slow but smooth mechanical motion.

Margret carefully drove up to the front of the house and parked her car. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her files and exited the vehicle. Dropping her car keys into her bag after locking up the car, she turned and rounded the front of the car before starting up the stairs to the front door.

“Madam Stark is waiting for you in her office Agent Carter,” The Beta at the door announced as soon as he took her coat.

“Thank you, Edwin. I can find my own way there.” She pressed a light kiss to his cheek before walking down the hall to the office in question where the door was open, letting the sound of soft classical piano flood out into the hallway. She knocked lightly at the doorframe, grinning at the lithe blonde woman behind the desk.

“Peggy! Come in! Come in!” The other greeted as she stood from her chair and moved to greet the brunette.

“Lovely to see you, Maria,” Peggy greeted in return, happily exchanging cheek kisses with the Beta.

With the greetings out of the way, both women settled down in the chairs around the small fireplace on the far end of the room. Maria served them each a cup of tea before speaking, “I must admit, I’m curious to know what you had to show me.”

Peggy took a sip of her tea before handing the files over. “It’s best if you see for yourself,” She explained, picking her teacup back up.

Maria blinked at her before thumbing open the top file. Her eyes widened as she looked through it. She hadn’t even turned the page yet, and already she was being bombarded with surprising information.

“Is this true?” She whispered, running her fingers over the grainy black-and-white photo of Anthony’s mark on Steven Roger’s skin. She couldn’t believe it.

“Mm, saw them for myself while we filled out Steve’s file,” Peggy replied, smoothing at a wrinkle in the fabric of her skirt. “As they are just declared missing, there is a possibility that they may return.”

“They’re sixty years older than Anthony.”

“We’re still not exactly sure what the super soldier serum and whatever Zola gave James will do. They may age fractionally slower than everyone else.” Peggy spun her teacup around on the saucer. “And we know that Howard is trying to recreate the serum.”

“True. True. We’re not even sure what happened to either Steven or James,” Maria agreed. “There are all kinds of possibilities out there.”

“Those are the original files, I just wanted to make sure that Anthony got as much information about his Matches as possible, as much _truthful_ information as possible. Their official files are doctored – they have all kinds of things removed and all kinds of things added to protect certain people and events.”

Maria nodded absently still stuck in reading through the files. Peggy just laughed quietly to herself and settled back in her chair to drink her tea.

“What’s with the writing?” Maria questioned, looking up from the files to study Peggy, a finger pressed to one of several notes in Peggy’s handwriting that littered the margins of the reports in dark ink.

“We left some details out of the official reports. I added them back in.” Peggy looked into the fire that was burning in the fireplace. “There were some things that we knew couldn’t be said to the Colonel or any other military official.”

Maria nodded and her focus disappeared back into the files.

# ~JSASJ~

Peggy was not expecting to start her first day back with the recently renamed SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division – after an extended leave of absence to care for her Omega who recently had their tenth child – an Alpha Daughter – with her office door slamming open and bouncing off the wall, or for a visibly intoxicated Howard Stark to fall in after it. She simply stayed in her chair as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to sit in the chair before her desk as if this was a common occurrence. Which it was, Howard does this every time something doesn’t go the way he wants. Most commonly, an experiment not going the way he wanted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He slurred, slumped down in the chair.

“Tell you what?” She questioned, digging through her desk for a cup so she could get him some water.

“About Steve and James and Anthony!” He shouted at her, swaying as he sat up.

“Because of this! I knew this would be how you would react! They’re my friends too, you know! And Anthony is my godson!” She shouted back as she got up from her desk with the cup to cross the room and fill it from the pitcher on the small table along the wall next to the door. She filled the cup before walking back across the room and shoving it into Howard’s hand.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew that you would do this,” Peggy retorted coldly, rounding her desk and settling back into her seat. “I knew that you would get drunk, and rowdy, and come storming in here for information. Steve and Bucky couldn’t decide on how to ask you about there being any Anthonys in your family, so they left it alone. They figured that they’d have time. Time after the war to talk.”

“Time they didn’t get.” Howard drained the cup in his hand, setting it none too gently down on the desk.

“Yes, time they didn’t get,” Peggy agreed with a sigh, leaning back in her chair and settling her hands in her lap.

“We need to find them,” Howard muttered, picking at a thread on his jacket.

“They’ll be found when it’s time,” Peggy reminded, but she wanted them found too, and she knew that he would do his best to find their friends, and his son’s soulmates.

# ~JSASJ~

Peggy imposed herself often on the Stark Household as Tony grew up. Most often visiting at Howard’s behest when the adult Starks were away on business. During the longer of those trips, Peggy would take young Anthony home with her to the house she shared with her Matches, where he would spend the time taking a break and being a child, rather than overusing his advanced mind as he would when left to his own devices.

Peggy’s oldest remaining Alpha daughter, Marcia, was often found with the Omega curled in her lap while she read the boy some of her high school English texts – he especially seemed to enjoy _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and _The Hobbit_. Marcia often joked that it was thanks to his questions regarding the readings that she passed some of the tests on the books – and it was probably true, he often made her stop to ask questions or comment on certain things.

The entirety of the Carter-Sousa household adored Anthony. Even the eldest children in the family – Alphas Angelica and Abigail, who at 24, were gone from home and living out in the world with the first of their Matches in Angelica’s case and both in Abigail’s – came around to see Anthony when he was staying over.

Peggy had also contacted Steve and James’ siblings to see about introducing Anthony to them and their children. Katherine Marshall nee Rogers was the easiest to find as she was a leading contributor to the searches for her brother, and she eagerly agreed to meet her brother’s Match when Peggy contacted her. It took her a bit longer to find Edythe Barnes – who had moved to Chicago to be with her matches – or the Omegas of the Barnes family – Rebecca Revere nee Barnes, who had moved to Miami, and Alyce Jackson nee Barnes, who had moved to Vancouver, Canada – but she did, and they agreed to write and visit as much as they could. Which they did, letters coming once or twice a week and calls coming often, with gifts on birthdays and Christmas, and visitors coming whenever they could.

Anthony loved it, and Peggy could hardly keep the smile off her face when he was around. Especially on days like this one.

Anthony is out in the back garden playing with nine-year-old Alexander, and four-year-old Savannah while Marcia and fourteen-year-old Elenor sit on the patio and watch over them.

Peggy stands in the doorway, staring out at the children. She turns her head up to look at the clouds and smiles, “I’ve got him, Steve, James. He’s here. And he’s waiting for you.” She is drawn out of the house by Savannah squealing for her as she runs around after the boys, and soon Peggy’s mind is drawn away from the two members of their family that are missing to the family that _is_ around. They never left her, but she was focused on something else.


	2. Omega-Queen Frigga Fjorgynsdóttir of Vanaheim and Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga at her pool, viewing the world around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of my Yule gifts to you!
> 
> Not only is this full of personal headcanons, but I changed things to fit into the universe of this series, so enjoy where my mind went. 
> 
> I'm done with classes until January so I'm going to try my hardest to get things written out so I can post more often again. It might not happen, I have two regular classes and then two big self-work classes next term so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks to the Tumblr staff in their _infinite_ wisdom (note the sarcasm), you may not be able to see either of my tumblrs, so I'm going to try making sure that any announcements are made on my external blog or twitter. I've been debating moving elsewhere as well, and I'll let you all know if I do.
> 
> Love you all! Have a good Holiday season!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> **Edit (12.24.18):** Well, I did a dumb. I went and changed my birthday on Twitter... which put me below the age of 13 (which I was when I made it... so I guess it makes sense) which then got my account locked. I have sent in a help ticket stating that I am now over the age of 13, so I should be getting it back, but it may not be until after the holidays, just to let you know.

Burbling water in a golden fountain was the first sensation to draw the golden woman’s attention. She stepped down the three short steps from the arcade to the grass of her atrium garden with the midline of her skirt in her hands to keep herself from tripping over it. Upon setting both feet down on the mosaic stone pathway, she dropped the heavy cream fabric from her grasp and began walking along the path to the center of the garden where the fountain sat.

She smiled to herself as she settled down on the seat of the fountain, just above a carved image of a lion. She turned herself to face the water and smiled at the tiny little fish that swam around in the basin. One of the fish, the biggest golden fish, swam up to the surface of the water and wiggled its tail at her until she threw in a handful of the feed kept in the carved-out bowl next to her. The resulting frenzy made her laugh as she watched the dozen fish rush to the food before them.

With the frenzy finished she reached out and dipped her fingers into the water, watching as it rippled before images began to appear and flash before her. Images of the many Midgardians that still lived who had caught her attention for various reasons.

There was Margaret Carter who much reminded her of her sister. Margaret was a brilliant warrior. An intelligent woman who used her smarts to deal with the world around her. A wonderful Alpha, and a brilliant parent. And the looks she gave her Conjux were ones of adoration and love, that all three shared with their four youngest children who still remained at home.

Quick flashes of the two Frozen warriors passed by. One unchanging, and the other changing very little in the time that had passed between her viewings. The blond remained frozen in a place that reminded Frigga of the visions into Jotunheim she’d sought after the revelation of Loki’s parentage to her by way of Heimdall. The brunet on the other hand, was frozen in a dark place, like the dungeons and Crypt below the gold of the Palace’s upper floors, his hair slightly longer than the last time she’d seen him.

There was little Anthony Stark who reminded her so much of her Loki. He was frighteningly intelligent, and recklessly curious, but his heart… Oh his heart. His heart was so quick to open, and just as quick to close. He loved as fiercely as he could, but was vicious and vindictive when anyone hurt him or those who’d kept his trust. He was so brilliant with his hands, creating amazing little gadgets from just a few little scraps of metal and wires, much like her Loki with his Magics.

Though calling Anthony little now, might be pushing it a bit. The small boy she’d watched was now a young man – a teenager if she understood how Midgardian aging was counted. The vision she saw before her was of a dancing Anthony as he spun and twirled himself around what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. He stopped and turned to something outside her view before a moment later, an older teen, who reminded her much of Heimdall with his patient eyes and steady hands, stepped into her view. Anthony tugged the other close before forcing him to join him in dancing. Another moment and an odd little metal beast came into view. It jerkily jumped up onto the table next to the two dancing teens, and after a moment of studying it, Frigga came to the conclusion that it was a cat of some sort.

An explosion rocked the palace, drawing her attention from the pool to the small plume of smoke rising into the sky. Twin sets of boisterous laughter sounded inside just before a bolt of lightning struck from a cloudless sky and Frigga simply shook her head in exasperation.

Her children were just that sometimes, _children._ No matter how old they were and how many children they had, they still acted like little kids and drew their friends into their antics. It was obvious that Loki and Forseti had gotten Thor and his friends in one of their pranks again. She really wished that her sons would find their Matches already, and hopefully they would be tempered by their Chosen.

The two of them acted more like children than their actual children, which reminded her.

Frigga returned her attention to her pool, dipping her fingers back in and circling them with thoughts of her grandchildren on her mind.

There were Thor’s three in the training grounds; Thrud beating her brothers into the ground with her spear. Modi and Magni were laughing though, so obviously they weren’t upset by the fact that she was winning. Either that or they were letting her win again, which would just make it worse for them in the long run when she found out.

She smiled to herself when the scene changed to Loki’s children. It was a well-known secret from Odin that Frigga had helped her grandchildren through her adoptive son escape from the punishments laid down by him.

Sleipnir had been replaced by a carefully bred horse from Vanaheim when it came to her attention that he was not simply a horse as she had first been told. Frigga changed Tyr’s orders, so the Wolf-born Fenrir was hidden away, and the one-handed God was left in charge of his care. Jormungandr was still exiled away to Midgard, but Frigga sent Fenrir away with him to keep the World Serpent company. Frigga went to Helheim in secret after Hel was sent away, changing the binds around her so she could travel to where she wished, except for Asgard—not that she had wanted to go there anyway. Vali and Nari were hidden away with their older brothers before any tales of them could reach her husband’s ears.

They were all together now, and the image before her was one she often saw when she peeked in to look at them. Jormungandr was in his snake form, though smaller than the true size he was, and the others were sprawled all over him his coils curled over top of them. They were all asleep. It was a fantastic image and she treasured it.

A jingle sounded behind her and she turned to see one of her many cats. It was a big golden fluffer with a bell collar around its neck. The harness on his back was full, the basket full of scrolls. He came to a stop in front of her and she plucked the basket from his back with one hand while the other scratched under his chin.

“Thank you, love. Take a break while I go through the lists. The job of a Mark-Bringer is never finished, you know.” She smiled when he jumped up next to her, sprawling out in the sun to wait for her to finish. She watched him for a moment before turning her attention to the scrolls in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 
> 
> [Poll!](https://goo.gl/forms/AI0coM7jOOPoMdgl1)

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> [Poll!](https://goo.gl/forms/ERfdTKCngB4Fel3I2)


End file.
